Anders in Circle Land
by Crimsonberry255
Summary: Anders is sixteen, in the Circle, and unable to keep out of trouble. Anders/Jowan, Anders/Everyone.
1. Awake

**I would think that Anders decided to find fun ways to experiment, meanwhile dragging Jowan around with him, a bit. So, some Anders/Jowan, but mostly Anders/Everybody. Some cannon characters, some not. Enjoy! Review or favorite if you have fun ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Anders in Circle Land<strong>

* * *

><p>Jowan was trying to doze off, but every time the teen felt his wakefulness slip away, a bump at the bottom of his mattress would jolt him back. He had agreed to take the top bunk, and had immediately regretted it after learning how much of a chatty bloke Anders was. The slightly older teen was kicking the mattress under him. Jowan got the feeling that he liked to see how long it would take him to get angry.<p>

" Anders! Damn it! Stop that!" he whispered down loudly, peering over the side of the bunk.

" Oh, you're up? I can't sleep, Jowan," he said back, not quite a whisper.

" Shh! Do you want to stand out in the cold in our sleeping robes for an hour, again? You're going to get us both in trouble! Shut up and stop that!" he hissed down.

He was met instead with the ruffle of sheets and the slight creaking of the bed as the blonde climbed up into the top bed with him, pulling the covers over them. Jowan sighed as he watched Anders bite his lip and conjure a silencing spell to cover them.

" Sorry. Sometimes I forget about all the damn light sleepers around here. But seriously. I haven't gotten a wink in the past week, it feels like," Anders complained.

Jowan scooted himself back to make more room for Anders.

" That's why you've been falling asleep in class, then. Ugh. Anders. I swear, they will make you tranquil the first bloody time they get the chance if you keep this up!" the brunette said, rubbing his hand over his face in frustration.

" I know. I've got a problem," Anders said, resting his forehead down on Jowan's shoulder, who flushed and groaned.

" Anders. I know we did this when we were kids...but it's a bit different now, you know? I like Lily, remember. It's weird when you come up here like this," he mumbles, making the blonde teen grin.

" Do I make you blush, Jowan? Heh. Like a little girl. But really. We've been close for years, now. Shouldn't you be used to this, by now?" Anders asked, a rather sensual look dwelling in his eyes.

Jowan sighed.

" You're a blighted little rat, you are, Anders. I hate you, sometimes," he growled.

Anders cuddled closer to the boy, smiling.

" Oh, I know. But you secretly love me," he said, popping a kiss onto the brunette's head, to which he swatted him away.

" What's your damn problem, this time?" he asked, flushing and brushing some hair out of his face.

" You see...my cock. It just won't let up! I've tossed off like three times today, and it just isn't making anything better. I think someone might have cursed me. Maybe because I was fantasizing about the chantry sister who came to visit. Does the Maker do that? Curse young boys for indulging in small daydreams?" he asked, watching Jowan clap a hand over his face.

" I told you that was a bad idea! I mean...she did have a nice...No! That was a bad idea! Anders...what have you done? What do you mean you toss off three times? Where and how do you get the time to do that? Broom closet?" the younger teen asked, eyes narrowing in confusion.

" Broom closet. That small little empty room on the third floor. Bathing room. Um. Maybe I did it in the library a couple times..." Anders said, running his hand through his hair, not seeming to be affected by Jowan's embarrassment.

" The library? Maker, Anders. Seriously. Why complain to me about it? What can I do?" he asked, partly cringing as he wished that he had not asked.

" Feel it. Tell me if you think it's normal for it to be like that all the time," Anders stated plainly, gazing into the eyes of his friend.

" I'm not gonna bloody...Anders!" he protested, then exclaimed when the blonde took his hand and pressed it against the pulsing erection under the thin cloth of his robes.

" See? I can't get rid of it. I need to tire myself out, I think. But I'm never tired!" he says, fidgeting slightly under the forced touch.

Jowan coughed and bit down on his lip. It was not like he did not find his older friend attractive. The blatantly sexual nature of his expressions and the way he jumped into bed with him was a bit hard to ignore. The blonde's hair was light and silky, his lips a perfect pink pout, like a girl's. His eyes were long-lashed, mischievous and confident. Not to mention that he was growing into his body, leaving the awkward stage of puberty behind. The light freckles on his nose and shoulders were a bit faded, and his muscles were thickening as he kept fit so that he could try and run away every other month.

He was a little worried that Anders would figure it out and force him to admit it. Lily was a good distraction. She was very pretty and sweet. So much more polite and submissive compared to the stupid blonde.

" What do you think? Maybe I should ask an older mage to help. They would have more experience, right?" he asked, and Jowan tried to pull his hand away due to it shaking.

Anders smirked at him for a second, then let him take his hand away, to Jowan's relief.  
>" I was thinking about asking you for help, but I know you like Lily. She's pretty enough. Not quite as cute as you are, though," the blonde teen smirked, winking at his friend and jumping down off of the top of the bunk.<p>

" I'm gonna find something fun to do. Sleep well, Jowan."

" Whatever you are planning, keep me out of it!" the brunette whispered down to him as he watched Anders slip his soft boots on and throw a fur pelt over himself.

" I'll try," he answered, looking up with a wicked grin.

Jowan frowned, cursing himself for being friends with Anders. He was so much trouble. Why couldn't he get along with anyone normal? He watched the curious blonde run off, and threw the covers over himself, curling up a bit. He felt his own hardness aching at this point. His damn friend knew how to push all his buttons without trying. He renewed the silence spell and reached under his robes, mumbling threats under his breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh dear, this is going to be fun. It will include mm, m/f, threesomes, the works. Let's see what fun I can get Anders into, hmm?**


	2. Deal

**Warning: m/m, m/f. Please enjoy, and review if you like :)**

* * *

><p>Deal<p>

* * *

><p>Anders crept through the quiet halls, trying not to make too much noise. He could hear some of the templars downstairs chuckling and drinking, trying to keep awake. The blonde heard the soft scurry of a rat, and turned around to make sure it was not going to be coming his way. He kept walking as he looked back, and felt himself run straight into a hard, warm body.<p>

" Oof!" he exclaimed, rubbing his nose and pulling back.

" Anders? Is that you? What are you doing up so late? You should be in bed," Anders wiped some water from his eyes as his face stung, and looked up to see the source of the voice.

It was Karl, one of his teachers. The brunette man stared down at him with a bit of amusement and concern. Anders rubbed the back of his head and flushed. He had always found him rather handsome. He loved the way that his hair seemed to stand on end, and his stubble covered his face. His eyes were gentle, even though Anders knew he was always causing trouble.

" Sorry. I could not sleep," Anders said, trying to look as innocent as possible.

Karl sighed.

" I cannot blame you too much, for I am having issues with my own sleep, as well."

Anders cocked his head and nodded. His eyes could not help but focus on the soft-looking lips on the man before him. He tried not to stare too much, as Karl gave him a confused look. " Would you like to help me out, a little? I was going to reorganize my spell books. Perhaps it will relax us, both, and we can find ourselves falling asleep," he said, smiling softly.

Anders nodded, trying not to fidget around too much as he could feel heat forming in his groin. He followed Karl to the stairs and ascended behind him, trying too hard not to stare at his ass under the thin robes.

" I really need to get laid," Anders thought to himself, cursing his attraction to everything that seemed to move.

They found their way to Karl's personal quarters, and he took out a key to unlock the wooden door, nodding for Anders to come in. He shut the door and locked it behind him.

" Just in case the templars come knocking, we can hide you somewhere so you won't get in trouble," he said, winking at the teen.

Anders smirked.

" Karl, I don't always give you enough credit," he said, leaning his back against the wall to watch the older man walk over to his books.

" I see much of my younger self in you. I know that may be hard to believe. I was mischievous and getting in trouble, myself when I was your age. It can be hard, kept in such close quarters like this," he said, motioning for Anders to come over to him.

The blonde obeyed, observing the mess of books before them.

" So, I wanted to organize them into categories. Spiritual magic, elemental, entropy, arcane, and herbalism over here. I let a senior borrow them before their Harrowing," he said, pointing out the books.

Anders got onto his knees, starting to look through the books. Some were more advanced than he had read, yet, so he had to ask about them occasionally. Every time, Karl would explain a little bit about the subject, so it was as if he were getting a small teaching lesson as well.

Finally, after much time had passed, the books were organized nicely on the bookshelf. Karl smiled at Anders, thanking him. Anders found his skin tingling a little bit, having been distracted by the books too much to notice his desire creeping up on him.

" I think I'm actually a bit tired after looking at all these boring books. I suppose I should thank you for that," Anders smiled, stretching his arms out like a cat and sighing.

Karl grinned back at him.

" You're welcome. Perhaps the next time you have trouble sleeping, we shall find other boring tasks for us to do," he chuckled, running a hand through Anders' hair affectionately, making the boy shiver.

" Shall I walk you back to the bedrooms, or can you find your way back?" he asked.  
>" I'm fine. Thank you, Karl," Anders muttered, a bit anxious to get back to his bed and toss off.<p>

He thanked him again, and ran off back to the beds, slipping quickly under his sheets and diving his hand down into his underclothes. The small touches, though fleeting, were making him desire his teacher more and more. He stroked and pumped himself, biting a lip as he thought about seducing the older man into his bed. It was not long before he came, hot and hard, into his hand, calling Karl's name. He felt lucky that he had silenced the area around him before he had done anything. He would have woken up the entire building.

Anders sighed, wiping the liquid off under his pillow and breathing hard. Now he was determined. Aside from anything else he was going to do, he would certainly find a way into his teacher's bed. He grinned at the thought, finally dozing off into a peaceful sleep.

Anders was shaken awake by Jowan, to which he tried to swat him away with a lazy hand.

" Go away. I don't want to get up," he mumbled, curling up tighter under the sheets.

" I don't give a damn if you want to or not. We have to get to class. You're going to get into trouble, again. Get up, or they might turn you into a rat again to experiment on," the younger teen hissed.

Anders groaned and threw the sheets off himself. He looked down and realized that his clothes were rather disheveled. His underclothes were down to his knees and his robes were at a bunch on his chest. Jowan let out a little gasp and turned.

" You could at least warn me before you do shit like that. Damn it, Anders," he said, walking off, not turning around to let his friend see him blushing furiously.

" Sorry, Jowan. Must have been restless, last night," Anders chuckled, enjoying how uncomfortable it made the younger teen.

He pulled his smallclothes up and threw his sleeping robes over his head. Shivering as his bare feet touched the cold floor, he kneeled to get into the chest at the foot of the bed, finding his regular robes. He briefly caught Jowan watching him, a bit of confusion and fluster on his face. Anders chuckled to himself. He then purposely took his time, sensually slipping everything on, even his boots, letting his robes fall up his legs.

" Stop that! You are such an idiot, Anders. Do you have any idea how ridiculous you look when you do that?" Jowan complained, placing a hand over his face.

Anders smiled.

" I'm doing it just for you, Jowan. You know you love it," he walked past the younger boy, lightly slapping his ass on the way.

Jowan made a small little hiss, and shoved Anders from behind.

" I hate you," the brunette growled.

" I love you, too," Anders smirked, regaining his balance and walking beside his friend.

They arrived in class, sitting down at the back. Karl was at the front of the class, preparing his lessons and handing out books. Anders let a small smile creep onto his face as he watched the man. Karl caught his eye and smiled. Jowan snorted next to him.

" Really? Karl? Tell me you're kidding. He's twice your age," he whispered, face scrunched in disgust.

" You, my dear Jowan, do not understand the beauty of such a thing. He is probably so much more experienced than say, you would be. He knows the ropes. Plus, his mannerisms are so adorable," Anders chuckled, watching the annoyance and perhaps jealousy on his friend's face.

" Whatever. You're really strange," the brunette said, opening his book and trying to focus on something else.

Anders shrugged. The lesson was a boring one, but Anders found that fantasizing about his teacher in his bed made it all the more bearable. The man would know just where to touch, where to kiss, where to lick. Perhaps he would be embarrassed and tell Anders that it was forbidden to sleep with students. But then he would give in when the blonde showed him just how much he wanted him.

Jowan would glance over at him, annoyed with the look on his face as he gazed down at the older man. He would roll his eyes and try to get back to his work, but Anders had the feeling it bothered him more than he let on. Which was interesting. Maybe he would test out that theory, soon enough, maybe with his mouth.

Class was let out, and Anders found himself giving Karl bedroom eyes as he walked out. Karl caught him eventually, giving him a slight look of confusion. Anders smirked as they went on to breakfast, sitting down at the long tables. He did not feel hungry, at least for food, but Jowan insisted on setting down a plate of food in front of him, anyway.

" You're going to become a skeleton, if you don't eat," the younger teen said, sighing.

" Hard to eat when I feel like this. Can't think about eating," Anders said, head in his hand.

Jowan rolled his eyes again, chewing and looking around the room. His eyes seemed to wander towards the templars on the side of the room. He narrowed his eyes.

" You should be careful. I think the captain has been watching you. That probably is not good. Maybe they're thinking about making you tranquil before you even do your test," he said, nodding toward the soldiers.

" Well, I have tried escaping quite a few times. Oh, and I'm incredibly handsome, so no doubt the captain would have an eye on me," he smirked, nuzzling Jowan's cheek with his own.

Jowan shoved him away with a hand on his face.

" Stupid bastard," he muttered, blushing and keeping his hand there until Anders pulled away, grinning.

They finished up their lunch, Anders mostly poking at his food due to being distracted, and heading toward their next class. On the way, there was a sharp tug at the neck of Anders' robes. He almost felt himself caught off-balance, but managed to find his feet right before falling backward. Jowan's eyes opened wide.

" You, go on. You have nothing to do with this matter," the templar captain said, waving the brunette teen on firmly.

Jowan nodded, gave Anders a look of dread, and hurried off a bit faster. The captain was not someone you wanted to disobey. She kept things in line very well, with a literal iron fist.

" Captain, so lovely to see you. How are the men? How was lunch? Did you lose weight? I could swear that armor is slightly loose on you," Anders smiled, not nearly intimidated enough by authority as his good friend.

She growled through her helmet, pulling at his robes.

" Follow. We have some things to discuss, runaway. You've been getting into much more trouble, lately, than usual," she spat.

" Hey, hey! Take it easy! I'm coming!" he said, trying to keep up with her pace so that he did not trip over his robes.

She took him to her personal office, and unlocked the door, pushing him in. She locked it behind her and stood in front of the wooden entrance, staring at him through the metal helm. Anders looked at his feet, and then found his eyes wondering around the room, trying to figure out if there was anything useful in here that he might take for a getaway at some point.

" Now. I know you have tried to escape various times. You have set a schoolmate's hair on fire. You have turned another in to a toad. We find you sneaking around at all hours of the night. We find you in the forbidden levels of this building, as well. You are quite the nuisance. I never thought I would have so much trouble with one little teenage boy," the captain said crossly.

" Now. Seeing as you are obviously having a problem keeping your eyes and hands to yourself, I shall make you a deal. Unfortunately, to keep you out of trouble, you will accept this deal, whether or not you want to," the soldier stated, taking off the helm.

Anders knew that she was a woman, but the one standing before him was something entirely different than what he had imagined. He thought that she kept her face hidden due to some horrific scars or broken nose. But that was certainly not the case. Her long, auburn ringlets fell from her head down her shoulders, looking soft as silk. Her eyes were a deep green, like the pine, against her pale, unblemished skin. Her nose was petite and cute, just as her pout was the color of raspberries, looking just as delicious.

She stood there, the same glare on her face. She was too pretty for the glare to make her look ugly. Anders could not help but let out a small gasp at her, wondering how he had not seen her sooner. She was younger than he had thought, as well. She looked like she could have been a ripe recruit. Perhaps she had been a prodigy? Either way, it brought a smirk to his face as he looked into her eyes.

" What kind of deal?" he asked nonchalantly.

She smirked back, more wickedly than he. He did not know whether to whimper at the lovely sight or to cringe in fear.

" I have a little hobby. It's not the most noble. But one has to take certain measures when away from home and stuck in a small space, everyone so intent on remaining celibate," she says, pacing the room a bit, back and forth.

Anders' eyebrows raised at the word. He nodded, so far liking where this was going.

" You obviously have some...problems of your own with this. I also do, if you can believe. I swear, you should try and strap that thing down. But anyway. I like experimenting with my men, and my ladies. I like to keep them entertained. It keeps them in line. Now, I will make you a deal. You will help me with a little something, and I shall help you with a little...something," she says, looking down at his crotch.

Anders grinned, flushing slightly at her bluntness, but mostly trying not to fall into a pile of pudding at what he was hearing. She walked toward him slowly, taking her gauntlets off and tossing them aside. She stood only slightly shorter than him, so she could look him straight in the eye. He tried not to reveal how lovely he thought she smelled, and how the way she looked at him sent heat straight down between his thighs. She ran a hand through his blonde hair gently, the other creeping down his chest.

He tried not to groan at the contact. He was loving how forward she was. She slid the hand lower and lower, and eventually her fingertips teased his straining erection through his robes. He could not help but utter a gasp at her touch. She smirked knowingly, then pushed her hand closer, so that she could squeeze him through the cloth. He uttered a small cry, eyes shutting fast for a second, heart pounding in his chest and manhood alike.

She stroked him up and down for a second, pleased with his reactions, and pulled the hand away again. Anders was sure that his face was a good shade of pink at this point, his body becoming a bit of a quivering mess under her direct touch.

" Do we have a deal?" she asked, leaning forward to wrap her arms around his shoulders.

He calmed his breathing, his cock twitching beneath his robes, painfully. He nodded, licking his lips as he gazed into her intense gaze.

" Y-yes. We have a deal," he stammered.

She smiled and kissed him softly on the cheek.

" Good. Just what I wanted to hear. Now, get that robe off, we need to make a little pact, so that I know you won't be telling anyone of our little agreement," she said.

He swallowed hard, but obeyed, eagerly throwing his robes over his head and setting them on a nearby chair.

She unlocked her desk, rummaging through it. She came back with a small quill. Anders gave her a quizzical look, wondering what she was up to.

" I think I shall put it right here. Now. I must say being a templar has taught me a couple things. I am not oblivious to your ways. I will give you a small marking. It will represent our pact. If you should tell anyone my name or direct blame to me in any way, the tattoo will burst into blame, as well as your skin. Just to make sure you understand, we shall put it right on your hip, here," she said, making a small symbol on his pelvis.

He shuddered under her, sensitive to touch.

" Hold still, you little weasel. You don't want me to mess up and accidentally burn you," she said, and he nodded, clenching his muscles to keep still.

" There. I'm sure you will tell the story, someday, but don't tell anyone who requested it, if you value your groin," she chuckled.

He nodded, looking down to see the small red mark on his hip in what he recognized as a variation of the symbol of fire. He was rather impressed that she had chosen to learn about the mages' ways. Perhaps she was a bad, bad templar.

" Now, let me tell you what I will have you do, and then I shall uphold my end of the deal," she says, running her fingers over his hip.


	3. Enlightenment

**Warning: this chapter involves dabbling in transsexual ideas. Also M/F smut. In the end, this whole thing is ridiculously depraved.**

* * *

><p><em>I apologize for not writing as much, for I have had some personal issues that take up most of my week at the moment. I will have less time to write, but I will try to get to things as I can. I hope you understand :). Feel free to read and write your thoughts in the reviews.<em>

* * *

><p>Enlightenment<p>

* * *

><p>Anders watched the templar captain with slightly weary eyes, but also with excitement. She was giving him a little bit of an answer to his problem. He did not know how frequent things might be, but it was much better than just his own hand.<p>

" Now that we are in agreement, I will tell you what I want. I know there is magic to change one's gender, if only for an hour or night. I would have you research this. Only, I do not want to be a full man. I want to keep my own form, while adding on a little something, if you catch my drift," she said, pacing around the room a bit.

Anders tried to visualize her naked body moving under the large suit of armor. It was very hard to. He snapped back to attention, not completely understanding what she was asking.

" Wait. You want all the parts? So...you still want your tits. Do you still want your...erm," he stuttered, feeling silly for using such slang in front of her.

Her green eyes were cold like ice, but her lips smirked and she leaned her hands onto the chair, bringing her face close to his.

" I want a cock. I want everything I have now, and also a cock. A working, functioning cock. I want it to last a full day at the smallest dose. Longer, if in higher dose. Is that clear enough for you, Anders?" she asked, slipping her hand through his hair.

He tried not to fidget at how intimidating and sexy she could be. Her eyes seemed to look right into his very soul and mind, like she knew exactly what he might be thinking or picturing. He swallowed, eager to please her. The way she had said his name...it had slipped from her lips like smooth honey. How in Thedas could he possibly deny her?

" Yes. It is...an odd request, but it is clear. I have heard of the gender serums. I have not made them myself, you know?" he asked, licking his lips as he thought about what she might do after they were done talking.

She smiled sweetly. Obviously a facade that she had perfected. It almost did not fit her face, with the way she stood and talked.

" Good. I will expect you to find different information regarding making the serum. You will not be able to ask your superiors about it. You will have to find the ingredients and books yourself. You will bring me each piece of information you find, for me to review and make sure things are in order. Each time you do, you will be rewarded. I probably do not have to remind you about the secrecy of this task, you will figure it out soon enough. Also, if you end up collecting everything you need and making the serum without it meeting my expectation, I get your balls," she said, looking at something under her fingernails.

Anders laughed.

" Wait, what? Like, I have to be your sex slave or something?" he asked.

" No, I meant that I get your balls. I will take them. You would not need them if you messed up the serum. I would encourage you to perhaps test it out on others before me. If it is not perfect, you will not be a happy boy," she said, looking back into his eyes.

She sounded serious. Dead serious. Oh god. What if...no. If it was one thing Anders knew, was that sex was a great motivator. She scared him to death right now, but he would find a way. He would make it perfect. He had to. He nodded, trying to keep the fear out of his eyes. She seemed to find it anyway, rather pleased at how he was almost bowing down before her.

" Good. You're not as idiotic as I thought you were. Now, I think I will give you payment, so that you know that I keep my word," she said, going to the corner of the room with the armor rack and taking her breastplate off.

Of course she was clothed underneath, some padded cloth, but it was easier to see the curves that dwelled under them. He could almost make out the exact roundness of her breasts under the quilted fabric. She reached up and tied her hair back into a low ponytail with a purple ribbon. He thought that if she weren't a templar, he would have mistaken her for a whore. She seemed to know exactly what she wanted.

She gave him a small look up and down, his body shivering slightly in anticipation. She smirked and kneeled down next to him, inching forward to rest her elbows on his bare upper legs.

" So, Anders. Has anyone ever sucked your cock before?" she asked, both evilly with a layer of innocence over it.

Anders felt himself choke a little at her forwardness. He should have expected it, but now that she was so close to him, he did not know what to expect anymore. He shook his head, almost wanting to tell her that nobody had even touched him before. She seemed pleased by his silence, running her fingers over his lower stomach and hips. The captain smiled to herself, and he could only guess that she was actually rather satisfied with him.

" Try to hold back a little, do not come right off the bat as soon as my tongue hits. Bad etiquette. Learn to enjoy the feeling before release," she said, slipping his smallclothes down slowly.

Anders wanted to appear more confident, but all he could do is stare, breathless as she released his aching erection from the confines of the cloth. She slipped them down off of his ankles and set them on the arm of the chair. Her hands pressed his thighs apart as she moved in closer. A couple fingers decided to stroke and tease him, moving around his hip bones and inner legs.

Anders wanted so badly to not watch as the anticipation was killing him inside. But he could not look away. He had to be able to see those soft, delicious lips... Once again, she was teasing as the warmness of her mouth pressed against his hip. His heart almost jumped out of his chest and his pelvis quivered under her. She giggled to herself, amused by his eagerness, licking around the area where his throbbing member stood at attention for her.

He could not help but let out a whimper. It came from his lips without his consent, and he brought a hand up to his mouth. She snatched his arm back and stared up at him intensely.

" No. I want to hear you. All the little noises I give you," she said, resting his arm back on the chair.

He nodded, biting down on a lip and looking away as she finally took her piercing gaze away. Her lips curled as she leaned forward, her hand lightly dancing over his small happy trail before her tongue met the tip of his cock. The blonde shuddered at such an unknown feeling, watching her intently. She let it slip around in a circle, teasing the slit at the top that was already a bit wet with precum.

" Ah...oh Maker...p-please, captain," he uttered, body practically paralyzed with desire.

His plea seemed to amuse her as she took the head into her lips and dipped his cock deep into her awaiting mouth. Anders' eyes grew wide and his hips bucked up to meet her mouth, a choked cry coming from his lips. She gripped his hip bones to keep herself steady, then began to mercilessly slide him in and out of her mouth. The blonde moaned deeply every time that she drew it almost completely out, and then all the way back again. Her nose would tickle his stomach as she took the entire erection, the tip hitting the back of her throat.

He became insane with pleasure, grinding his hips toward her face, which she did not seem to mind. It was the most glorious, hot wetness that he could have dreamt of. He watched her lovely lips take him in and out, her face calm in concentration with a hint of desire there as well. Her tongue swept against the hard skin as her lips worked, sending shivers and jolts of pure pleasure ringing through the blonde's quivering body. He could not help it. It was a thousand times better than anything he seemed to do.

He could feel his orgasm building, tight in his belly, balls tightening in as she picked up her pace. She seemed to notice, fingers digging into the fair skin of his hips, egging him on. He obliged, feeling his cock begin to twitch and pulse as he shot load after hot load into her mouth, screaming over and over.

" Oh, Maker! C-captain!" he cried, entire body enveloped in bliss as he came.

His dick finally stopped twitching, settling down a bit as he breathed hard, spent. Immediately after he had stopped coming, she slapped him hard across the face, bringing him out of his fantasy land. She turned and spat his seed on the floor, wiping her mouth and getting up to get out a bottle of wine. He did not bloody care. This amazing woman had just sucked him off. Where it was going or whether there was some pain attached was of no matter, at the moment. She took a large swig of the wine, waving over at him like nothing had happened.

" You may get yourself settled down. I don't want you going out like a ravaged mess. Straighten your hair and then get to your classes, " she ordered.

He sighed in pleasure, smiling a bit at her back while she looked over some papers on her desk.

" As you say, Captain," in a little bit of a jest, but enough to let her know that he was also being a bit more respectful.

She nodded, not looking at him as she sat down to start some work. Whether it was important or not did not matter to him. She was so sexy when she ignored him. But only after he had gotten her attention. He kept his smile as he ran his hands through his hair to clean it up, then shakily put his undershorts back on. He was careful to not step in the small puddle of his own cum as he tiptoed over to get his robes and slip on his boots.

He left without saying anything else, and she did not even acknowledge that he was leaving. He was fine with that. He could play her cute little game.

Now, where would he start his research? Perhaps his little Jowan, the boy who was secretly into the taboo, might know a little about his problem.

* * *

><p><strong>Needless to say, it's going to be freaky and interesting. Coming up, some more interesting interaction with Jowan and Karl. <strong>


End file.
